


And charging

by wearethewitches



Series: I am weak, my love and I am wanting [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Geraskier Week, M/M, slutty jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: Jaskier's past comes back to bite him, in the lovely form of illegitimate children.~(geraskier week, day five: realisation)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I am weak, my love and I am wanting [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632970
Comments: 14
Kudos: 326





	And charging

**Author's Note:**

> yes. i did skip day four, bc literally i am the worst at hurt/comfort. angst is fine! i love angst! but hurt/comfort is a mysterious force i do not know. i might still try to write it, but who knows.

The girl looks scandalised.

“You’re _not_ ,” she exclaims, gasping in a dramatic fashion that is painfully familiar. Her hand comes to clutch her heart as she leans her head back and whispers. “How _dare_ you impersonate my father. I’ll have you know that he is a Viscount and you can be hanged for your mummery!”

Jaskier’s mouth opens and closes several times, before he snaps back, “The only child I have is in the town of Gulet, in Aedirn – and this is most definitely _not_ Aedirn. This is Redania.”

Frowning, the girl drops her pretence, nose scrunching up as she looks his way. “You know Shona?”

The penny drops. “No,” Jaskier raises both his hands, pointing at the girl, “You can’t be. I’ve never even slept with anyone h- oh,” he catches sight of the tavern-keepers wife, who looks rather amused as she watches the conversation. She winks at Jaskier and it’s the sort of wink that would have had Jaskier flirting his way into her sheets. Her dimples are the same as the girl’s. “…and that is presumably your mother. Damn.”

The girl folds her arms across her chest, chin sticking out. “Uncle Adam takes me to see Shona and the others every midsummer. You’re never there!” She accuses him, like he knows there’s something to be accused of.

From behind him, Geralt lets out an amused snort, drinking his ale and – much like the girl’s mother – watches their confrontation like it’s a theatrical production.

Jaskier spins towards him. “Don’t laugh, Geralt of Rivia! I have children, _multiple_ children, in fact!”

“You’ve got at least six,” says the girl, who Jaskier really needs to find out the name of. He asks her and she gives him a dirty look. “My name is Julianne Fredricka Pankratz de Tretogar.”

“How lovely,” says Jaskier, feeling faint. “Six…truly? Only half a dozen?”

Julianne rolls her eyes and then Jaskier, really, _really_ feels like he’s going to pass out. He must, because when he wakes, he’s in a straw bed and Julianne is playing cards with Geralt.

“Ma said I have to go with you,” says the child. “My step-da threatened to kill me last week and Ma says that this time, he honestly means it.”

“Right. Well…well.” Jaskier sits up slowly, finding it a little weird that Geralt is playing cards with his daughter. He shudders at the thought. _Daughter – I have another daughter._

Geralt grunts, then asks Julianne the big question. “Where are all your siblings? Who are they?”

“Shona is from Gulet,” she begins, putting down an Ace of Hearts. Geralt replies with a Nine of Clubs. “Then there’s me, obviously, Julianne de Tretogar. Then, there’s Mira – she lives in a masterly house with her cousin, because her ma’s a courtly woman whom you defiled, Da.”

“ _Defiled?_ ” Jaskier splutters.

“Defiled,” Julianne repeats cheerfully, winning the next hand. Geralt grumbles as he gives her three golden coins. “I don’t know where she lives, but Uncle Adam always sneaks her out for a few days in summertime. You’d really like her, Da – she sings and plays the harp and next time I see her, I’m going to play my Ma’s flute. She let me have it, see?” And Julianne scrambles over to a large brown bag, hauling out a piccolo rather than a flute.

“That’s a piccolo,” states Jaskier, dumb in the head. Julianne doesn’t seem to care that Jaskier is having a crisis, chattering on about her various brothers and sisters.

Slowly – very sneakily indeed, once you ignore the loud noises they make – Jaskier hauls Geralt into the outside corridor.

“I won’t pretend to know what to say to you, but if you love me, please don’t hold this against me,” he pleads. “I’ll leave her behind! I don’t want to, but I will – the road isn’t safe to travel with children, let alone a precocious mini-me!”

Geralt, the brute, merely smiles in cold amusement.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Jaskier whines, “I have no idea what you’re thinking!”

“Bard,” he rumbles, leaning towards him in an intimidating fashion. “If you abandon that girl, I’ll gut you myself.”

…oh. Right.

“That’s good to know,” says Jaskier, coming to the calm realisation that his slutty, slutty ways have come back to bite him – and that he doesn’t really mind, if this is the reaction he’s getting from his partner. “We’ll have to explain to her the whole Witcher thing.”

“Hm.”

“And the relationship thing,” he adds, tilting his head back and baring his neck just how Geralt likes it. He sees the hunger there, one last thought occurring to him. Jaskier grimaces. Deeply. “All for the small price of celibacy.”

“You don’t need to stop fucking, I don’t mind.”

_“AGH!”_ Jaskier jumps, startled as he turns to find Julianne blinking at them from the doorway. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Julianne snorts. “Not like it’s hard, or anything. I’m going to bed. See you in the morning.” And then the girl turns back around, shutting the door behind her.

The two men stare after her.

“…did she just steal our room?”

“Hm.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
